The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program, and more particularly, to an information display system structured using, for example, an information display terminal that displays an electronic book such as a novel or a magazine transferred as digital data.
A portable retrieval apparatus according to the related art reads and displays, as dictionary information, an English word translated from a Japanese word, or a usage or the like of the English word from a database for an electronic dictionary, for example, when a user inputs the Japanese word using a keyboard and operates a retrieval start key.
When the user operates a cursor key or a touch panel with an input pen to select desired words, a usage, or the like in the dictionary information in the state where the dictionary information is displayed, the portable retrieval apparatus underlines the selected words, the usage, or the like.
Thus, the portable retrieval apparatus can be used just as a user underlines desired words, a usage, or the like in a paper dictionary with a pencil (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-11457 (pages 3, 5, and 6)).